This invention relates to a device for indicating a symbol representing the location of a parking place in which a car has been parked, said device being detachably connected to an ignition key of the parked car and comprising a casing in the form of a circular ring having two conically converging outer surfaces provided with symbols, and further comprising two identical circular discs, each of them provided with an arrow, said circular discs being accomodated in said casing in parallel planes, being rotatable in said casing independently of each other in both directions, and being held together by a bolt running through their centers.
When a car has been parked in a large parking house having several levels or on a parking lot divided into sectors and numbered individual parking places, the finding of the parked car is connected with certain difficulties or at least with a loss of time.